Hell's Rose Heaven's Heart
by Oxymoron 2011
Summary: Aya Masashi a soul reaper third seat of squad three she seems to be very loyal to Soul Socitey and her captain. but when the betrayal occurs where will her true loyalties lie? GinxOC
1. Prologue

Hell's Rose Heaven's Heart

Prologue

**Author's note**

**Oxymoron 2011: Hello Everyone this is my second story so I'm pretty excited So lets get right to it! Yachiru Please do the disclaimer**

**Yachiru: *Appears on Oxymoron's shoulder* Yay!! Oxymoron 2011 does not own Bleach Tite Kubo does however she does own her OC Aya Masashi!!**

The sun was just beginning to lighten the area of the Rukongai 44th district but the area was already filled with activity as shop keepers began to set up for the day's sales. During this activity nobody bothered to notice as a young girl entered the area looking around.

Aya brushed a red strand of her mostly black hair behind her ear as she walked along her ripped large dress brushing against her skin. To an outsider the girl appeared as innocent as any until she stopped and smirked.

The reason for this was a local shopkeeper who had set up a bunch of canteens filled with water. Aya ducked around behind a building Running stealthily to the area she knew would lead her to her prize. Sure enough the man was facing the opposite direction when she approached.

"Got it," She said as she reached over to grab the canteen. The man chose that time to look away from the local woman he was talking to and noticed Aya. "Hey" he shouted as he grabbed a club and was prepared to strike her.

"Not today Old Man" She shouted and placed a sharp sweeping kick across his legs forcing him to the ground. Aya took her opportunity taking the canteen she turned and maneuvered through the buildings until she reached the entrance.

Once she was out of the town and in the many forests surrounding it she slowed her pace to a walk. Maneuvering the forests of Rukongai was simple task for Aya who had spent most of her life living in the holes of trees or in caves, which is where she was headed now.

Aya smiled as she reached the cave she was no calling home small provisions like firewood were leaned against the walls. They young girl sat down and took a miniscule sip of the water from her canteen. When she saw a rustling in the bushes in front of her cave. She sat up prepared for anything she had to fight grown men and come out victorious.

However as the head of white appeared and the body of a grown rabbit emerged Aya smiled "Today is really my day." She said and reached onto the sleeve of her large dress and pulled a small dagger throwing it with precision killing the rabbit instantly "Water and enough food to last me at least a couple of days." She said as she approached the corpse and removed the dagger cleaning it off and picking her meal.

Aya set to the task of cleaning of the rabbit when another rustling occurred. Aya reached for the knife prepared for battle. Another head of white hair emreged form the bushes but this was no rabbit.

This was a boy not much older than Aya. She lowered her dagger stepping out of the cave "Who are you." She shouted out at the boy only then did she notice the his clothing unlike the others in Rukongai His clothes were not battered and torn, but they looked almost new and were in the similar color and style of that of the soul reapers.

The boy looked up his eyes were closed and he was smiling widely "Ah I should be ask' in ya that girl but if ya most ya can call me Gin Ichimaru Lieutenant of Squad 5". Aya gasped not only had she just met a soul reaper but one of the ranking of lieutenant. Aya out her guard up instantly this boy could kill her in an instant.

"So girl what's yer name ah?" the boy asked walking closer to Aya. "Aya Masashi" She said surprised her voice wasn't shaking. "Aya huh It suit's ya" Gin said then looked behind her into the cave. "Is that where ya live?"

Aya only nodded. Gin looked back at her and shook his head "But I can sense some serious potential in ya and ya have quite a bit a spiritual pressure in ya" Gin said, "Ya could be soul reaper and a good one at that."

Aya gulped surprised he was able to sense her spiritual pressure so easily "Is that why you're here to find new soul reapers." She said and Gin looked at her the smile finally dropping Gin replied "Nah nothing like that I was jus walkin around and sensed some high spiritual pressure and I decide ta take a look nothing more than that, Aya."

Aya smiled at that "Alright Gin" She said and stepped aside "Would you like to come in?" she asked as she turned and began to enter the cave Gin nodded and took off after her the smile reappearing on his face.

The day passed quickly as Aya and Gin talked. Aya told Gin how her village had eventually ran her out of town threatening kill her if she ever reentered because she had simply stolen too many things to often. Gin had told her many stories of the hollows he had killed and the missions he had been on.

Night had fallen and Aya and Gin were settling down for food namely the rabbit Aya ad killed early that day. As the two young kids were eating Aya suddenly had a thought "Hey Gin you said earlier that I could be a soul reaper a good one that's what you said, do you mean it could I really become one?"

Gin set down his food and looked up at Aya who was looking at him with a very serious expression. "Of course I think so ya could be one of the best if ya wanted." He said with such certainty that Aya had to believe him

"But Gin how would I do it I want to become one as soon as I possibly can I'm tired of living off of whatever I can kill and steal, I'm tired of constantly moving from cave to tree to cave again." She said but her thoughts were on different lines

'You're my first friend' she thought 'I don't want to lose that Gin' Gin smiled even wider "Right away, Aya Ya stay here and Tomorrow I'll bring some soul reapers with me and we'll;' bring ya to Soul Society What do ya say?" He said extending his hand out.

"You would really do that for me?" Aya asked, "Of course I would Aya yer my friend right" Aya smiled "Right Gin" She reached up and grabbed his hand.

Aya did not leave her cave for that entire day She was constantly waiting for Gin to arrive Just as she was beginning to lose hope Gin arrived with town very tall Soul Reapers.

"Gin you came." Aya shouted as she ran up to the boy. Gin chuckled "O'course I did Aya I told ya I would" Gin then introduced her to the two other soul reapers but she wasn't really paying attention she was to excited to be coming to Soul Society.

The two of them began to look over her checking for any sickness and of course her fighting ability and both of them agreed that she was fit to join there ranks. Aya trailed behind talking with Gin as they walked to gate that separate the seireitei from the rukongai. As the gate opened Aya gasped at the sight and grasped Gin's hand he looked over at her still smiling "Don' worry Aya ya'll be okay." yet he did not let go of her hand.

Aya was led to a fairly large house only when Gin and Aya entered did Gin let go of her hand "I can't stay wit ya now Aya sorry but I gotta go and do my job ya know but don worry Ukitake 'll take good care of ya till ya get your own place." He said and left the large building.

Aya glanced nervously at the large area in front of only to notice as a man with long white hair walked down he was wearing informal clothing but Aya could tell that this man was still powerful. The man saw her and smiled at her kindly and looked at her with gentle eyes. "Aya right?" He asked with a sweet voice. Aya nodded.

'While Aya My name is Juushiro Ukitake, but you can just call me Ukitake like everyone else I'm the Captain of Squad 13 and I will be taking care of you Is that okay?" Aya smiled thankful that finally someone was going to be there for her and even though she now knew how powerful this man was she knew that he would never hurt her.

Aya nodded and ran up and hugged Ukitake. He laughed and patted her head "Your home now Aya." He said and Aya agreed this was her home here in Soul Society where Gin and Ukitake were. Aya knew this is where she belonged.

End Note

**Oxymoron 2011: Yay first chapter of my second story please leave me a review and be gentle no flames please. Umm lets see um the next chapter will be a time skip just so that you know. So again please review they really encourge me to keep writing. XD BYE BYE.**


	2. Chapter 1

Hell's Rose Heaven's Heart

Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

**Oxymoron: Hello everyone here we go. Time for the first real chapter, this chapter like I said before is a time skip Gin is now a captain and Aya is a soul reaper. Renji do the disclaimer please.**

**Renji: Oxymoron 2011 does not own bleach that honor belongs to Tite Kubo. She does however own her OC Aya Masashi**

The sun was just beginning to rise over the soul society and Aya was sitting on the roof of the squad three barracks. Her black shoulder length black was flowing in the morning breeze her red bangs were slightly covering her right eye. "I knew I would find you up here, Aya" said a voice she knew very well.

"You really do know me to well, Izuru I need to find a new hiding spot now." She said turning to face her lieutenant. Izuru smiled warmly "I'll just find you again you know your little disappearing habit can get pretty annoying sometimes." Aya laughed "But I sure as hell keep things interesting around here." The blond laughed and sat down next to his friend.

"That's true, but I hear things are going to get pretty interesting here anyway." He said Aya cocked her head to the side "What are you talking about?" Izuru looked at her. "You know Renji's friend Rukia Kuchiki?" Aya nodded "Well she hasn't reported in from her mission to the world of the living so Renji and captain Kuchiki are going to look for her rumors are going around that she broke the law and is on the run."

Aya's eyes widened while she didn't really talk to Rukia she had seen her a lot with Renji and the girl seemed as kind as could be She looked like the type that would follow the most even the most ridiculous of rules. Aya looked back over at the skyline. "Your right Izuru this should be interesting."

Izuru stood up and extended his hand to Aya "Well come on we have work to do." Aya grabbed his hand ready to start the day. As the third seat of Squad three Aya's responsibilities included dropping off paper work to the captains and leading the mourning workout of the unseated officers.

Aya stood over the training area watching the spar, noticing the mistakes she will need to address. "Alright Takuo, Saki that's enough" She said jumping down onto the field both warriors stopped and sheathed there swords. Aya stood in between them both "Saki," she started "Your stance was to narrow and your center of gravity was off in a real battle you would be knocked down in no time flat, Takuo not only did you fail to notice that but also your grip on your sword was to rigid you need to learn to loosen that up slightly and the speed on your attacks will improve."

Both bowed and took their place back in line. Aya returned to her position "Alright that is enough for today remember what I said Dismissed" All the members had all dispersed to begin there own duties. "So Aya how are thin's goin with everyon's trainin?"

Aya gasped and a slight pink took over her cheeks "Captain Ichimaru d-don't surprise me like that." she said and if possible Gin's smile grew "Ah but it's jus so much fun ta mess wit ya, Aya. Now can ya please answer my question?" Aya rubbed the back of her head "They are all progressing but they are still making some basic mistakes Captain."

Gin nodded "Well at least I know tha' their all in good hands wit ya Hollow Slayer Aya." He said with a smirk evident in his voice as he used the nickname some soul reapers called her by because of her amazing skills in battle. Aya blushed harder "thank you for your praise, Captain" Gin nodded again before leaving to go back to his office.

As soon as he was back inside Aya exhaled loudly and tried to calm her heart rate this always happened whenever her captain and secrete crush was around her. Yep Aya was head over heels for the silver haired man ever since he brought her here.

Aya began to walk around soul society enjoying the day when she was suddenly grabbed from behind "AYA Hi do want to play with me and Kenny?" Shouted the voice of squad eleven's child lieutenant.

Aya laughed and pulled herself out of the grasp of the girl "Oh you know I would love to Yachiru but remember the last time I played with Kenny? I don't think Unohana has completely forgiven us for that yet." Yachiru nodded and resumed her postion on Kenpachi's shoulder.

Kenpachi smiled and patted Aya's head "You know I still say that with your skills you should join up with us." Aya rolled her eyes "I'm fine where I am Kenpachi." He only nodded before continuing on his way.

Aya smiled as she saw her other friend walking on the streets She ran up and put an arm around his shoulders "Shuuhei hey" She said to the dark haired boy the two of them were pretty close becoming friends in the academy. "Aya hi" she replied shaking off her grip." "You want to hang out tonight same bar same time?" she asked and he nodded "yeah I could use the pick me up" Aya nodded before she realized the time.

"Dammit all I am so late" she said before jumping up onto the nearest building and running full tilt back to her squads building. She landed gracefully entering the office "your late" Izuru pointed out as she sat down and began to sign papers with Izuru.

"Yeah I know where's the captain anyway shouldn't he be working on these?" "Emergency captains meeting to decide the fate of Rukia Kuchiki" Was all Izuru said

"They found her, what was she charged with?" Aya asked "Apparently the transfer of soul reaper powers to human." he replied. Aya whistled low "That's a pretty big offence but she shouldn't get anything to bad I mean it is only her first offence right?" He nodded handing her another form.

Suddenly Momo Hinamori of squad five ran in. "Momo" both said alarmed at her sudden appearance "Excuse me but Captain Aizen had given me this and told me to give to Captain Ichimaru." The two nodded and gestured to his desk "He should be back soon just leave it here." Aya said.

She set down the letter and left the two alone. Aya glanced at the letter "Hey Izuru what do you think this about?" She asked Izuru shrugged "How should I know but Aizen seems to send letters for him quite often."

Aya glanced at it again "I don't trust him Aizen I mean" She said 'Why do you say that?" Aya shrugged "I don't know there's something about him nobody is that nice. It almost seems like he's hiding something." Izuru looked at her and then chuckled lightly "Aya you need to relax your looking to much into it." Aya gave the letter one last look "Perhaps."

Soon after Gin had returned and sent both of them to bed saying that they had worked to hard and that he will finish the paper work. Aya went into her own little kitchen and brewed some tea for her captain something she did whenever she knew he would be up working late.

Carefully carrying the tray walking back to his office she knocked on his door "Come in" his voice rang from the inside of the room. Aya opened the door and set down the tray of tea onto a table near his desk and poured him a cup bringing it over to him "I brewed a pot of tea for you captain." She said setting it down Gin looked up over at her "Thanks Aya, I don't know what I'd do without ya." He said taking a small sip.

Aya blushed "I-It's no big deal really" She said brushing off the compliment "Yeah Aya I know and ya don' need ta be so formal wit me right now right? Gin said. Aya sighed 'I guess not, Gin" she said with a smile "Well I should leave you to your work." She said turning to leave and Gin waved her off.

Right after Aya left she immediately ran outside to the bar where she and Shuuhei agreed to meet up. She saw that he was already sitting at the bar drink in hand Aya shook her head before sitting down ordering a light drink for herself. "So what's wrong Shuuhei I had my suspicions earlier and that's your depressed drink." She said

Shuuhei laughed without humor and told her how his latest girlfriend had just dumped him. Aya sighed and rubbed her friends back "Sorry man but you know I'm not the one to talk to you about affairs of the heart the most I can offer is a drink and my company."

Shuuhei actually cracked a smile "Your right but I need some company right now. Speaking about affairs of the heart how are things going with _him_," The blush had returned to her cheeks "Will you just shut up about that" she said and Shuuhei laughed at her.

"I still stand by what I always say just confess to him you never know he may like you back." Aya shook her head "No I couldn't I don't want to risk it I may be confident in battle but not in love Shuuhei."

He sighed and took another drink practically finishing it one gulp. Aya shook her head "don't get too drunk I'm not dragging your sorry butt back to your house again." Aya said taking another sip of her own drink.

By the end of the night Aya had ended up dragging him back to his house anyway. She was only slightly buzzed stopping at her first drink and ran back home to get some sleep for tomorrow's plans.

End Note

**Oxymoron: Alright Yay Next Chapter Please review and let me know what you all thought but for know that's all I have BYE everybody until next time. ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

Hell's Rose Heaven's Heart

Chapter 2

Author's note:

Oxymoron: Hello I am here again with the second chapter!! Hisagi do the disclaimer please.

**Hisagi: Oxymoron 2011 does not own Bleach that honor belongs to Tite Kubo however she does own her OC Aya Masashi**

When Izuru said that things were going to get interesting in Soul Society Aya really didn't think it would get this bad. First came the ryoka intelligence believes that there are five of them all attempting to rescue Rukia Kuchiki. Aya was on rounds searching for them when the next interesting thing happened, Sosuke Aizen, captain of squad 5 was murdered and if that wasn't bad enough Momo seemed to have gone crazy and attack Gin believing him to be responsible Izuru had took the fight to seriously and both of them were arrested.

Aya sighed as she sat atop the barracks of squad 3 thinkking over the past few days mainly worried about Izuru the poor soul wouldn't last in prison and keep his own sanity. When she noticed Gin leaving the squad building, 'Gin what are you doing' she thought as she stood.

Aya was especially gifted at kido and was able to perform a quick spell to hide her appetence as well as mask her spiritual pressure. She took off running along rooftops parallel to her captain and friend.

Aya watched from above as Gin entered the prison 'probably checking on Izuru' she thought, but then gasped Gin reappeared with Izuru following behind him. Aya took off 'this is bad Gin could get in serious trouble for this'. Aya stopped on the roof above an alley where the two men stopped.

"Looks as though someone has spotted us neh Izuru," said the silver haired captain. Aya gasped there was no way she always kept her spiritual pressure in check when she was like this. Then Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya of squad 10 appeared "Gin that was a careless mistake if you trying to be stealthy Izuru's was the only cell opened from the outside" he said.

'Only?' Aya questioned herself but then gin spoke again "Who said I was tryin ta be stealthy Captain Hitsugaya" he said. Hitsugaya looked up "I will finish this Gin before Momo arrives." and he drew his sword. Then Momo jumped down landing between Gin and Hitsugaya "Well here you are" She said

Hitsugaya tried to reason with her saying she wasn't strong enough to defeat Gin, but Momo wasn't paying any head she drew her sword and pointed it a Captain Hitsugaya "Captain Aizen's Murderer" she said and Aya could see the tears in her eyes.

Aya chose then to make her appearance and she dispelled her kido and jumped down in front of Gin and placed her hand at the hilt of her zanpactou, "Captain it is not safe here I suggest you return to the barracks." She said trying to sound official.

Gin froze up for a second and his smile was replaced by surprise but he soon relaxed "How did ya find me here of all places Aya?" He asked a slight teasing note in his voice Aya glanced back "At times like these Captain it is not wise to be wandering the streets I was simply taking it upon myself to watch over you tonight"

Gin's smile seemed to grow "I appreciate the gesture Aya but as ya can see I'm fine why don't ya go over by Izuru after all this spat between Lieutenant Hinamori and Captain Hisugaya seems to have come to an end." Sure enough Hitsugaya had thrown a well-placed punch and Momo was unconscious.

Hitsugaya did not look back but was obviously talking to Gin "Gin, was killing Aizen not enough you had to put Momo though this as well by forcing us to fight each other" He looked back at Momo "she held her sword so tightly she bled. I warned you Gin, if you caused one drop of Momo's blood to spill I would kill you!"

He reached for his sword "Rain over the frosted heavens Hyorinmaru" He said and released shikai Gin smirked "Captain" both Aya and Izuru shouted and reached for there own blades "Step back both of ya I wouldn't want either of ya ta get hit."

"No get lost Izuru and Aya if you are anywhere near us I cannot guarantee I won't accidentally kill you." Hitsugaya said and released an attack that froze Gin where he stood.

"GIN NO!!!" Aya shouted believing this was the end of him when Gin released Shinsou and freeing him from the icy prison. Gin looked back the only way she was even able to tell he was looking at her was because his eyes were open slightly but enough.

"Aya " he said and his voice was even completely serious "Go back to the barracks they need ya there and before ya try to stay here I am ordenin ya ta go back." Aya looked up at him and saw a look in his eyes that was almost begging her to obey. Aya nodded "right I understand" she said turned ready to leave.

She grabbed Izuru by the shoulder and whispered, "Watch over him, please". Then Aya left the ally running along rooftops back to the barracks of squad 3 not daring to look back her dark blue eyes already filling with tears.

The next couple of days Aya had not seen Gin, Izuru, or Hitsugaya anywhere in all of Soul Society. Gin was right about one thing though squad 3 did need her without a captain or lieutenant all decisions were placed on Aya's shoulders. Aya was doing her rounds once again. Walking around the streets on alert for the ryoka and with Rukia's failed execution due to interference by the ryoka everyone was on edge no Aya was also told to look for Renji Abari who is assisting the ryoka.

Aya took a break and stood on a roof near sokyokuj hill when a hell butterfly appeared in front of her she stuck her finger out and the butterfly landed and relayed a message that was being told throughout all of soul society.

_**Attention all soul reaper captains and other seated officers as well as the ryoka:**_

_**This captain of squad 4 Retsu Unohana **_

_**If you are hearing this message know that it is of top priority. **_

_**Captain of squad 9 KanameTousen**_

**Captain of squad 3 Gin Ichimaru**

_**And Captain of squad 5 Sosuke Aizen **_

_**Are all traitors**_

_**Having fatally injured both**_ _l__**ieutenan**__t__** Momo Hinamori **_

_**And Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya.**_

They are on their way to

_**Solyoku hill now and must be apprehended**_

_**That is all.**_

Aya couldn't believe what she had herd Gin Ichimaru a traitor to the Soul Society. But that was an official notice there was no way it could be false Aya stood took off running to the hill and hopefully to her answers.

Aya gasped having yet to make her move onto the scene she saw Renji, an orange haired soul reaper were both on the ground and Aizen who was very much alive grabbed Rukia by her collar and reached inside her pulling out a small purple object.

"So this is the hokyoku such power in such a small object" Aizen said to himself then louder "and no damage to the carrier soul simply amazing. It is a shame you are of no use to us anymore kill her Gin."

Gin stepped forward "Right Captain Aizen" he withdrew his sword "shoot to kill shinsou" his blade extended and was set to kill Rukia, then Byakuya Kuchiki appeared taking the blow for his sister.

Gin's smile fell and he withdrew his sword. 'Show time I guess' Aya thought running forward along with others. Aya drew her blade and stood in front of Gin with the blade pointing directly at his heart as Rangiku of squad 10 was behind him her sword pointed to his neck.

Aya chanced a glance and saw that Shuuhei and another member of squad 9 had Tousen trapped and that captain Soifon and another woman with dark skin had Aizen in a similar position.

Aya looked directly at Gin as Aizen began to speak putting all of her anger and sadness into that one expression she got all the answers she needed when Gin attempted to kill Rukia without any hesitation. "I will never forgive you Ichimaru," she said holding her sword tighter "I will kill you" She finished. Gin looked down at her still smiling.

Suddenly the woman shouted "Run" and all of us leapt down from where we were just before a bright golden light engulfed the three captains. Aya landed next to Rangiku and both girls were glaring up at gin who began to speak lightly "Ah I quite liked being captured if only ya held on fer a second more ah well" He looked back at both of us "I'm sorry Rangiku, and you to Aya."

Rangiku froze but Aya remained stoic though her heart was breaking "Remember what I said" she said loud enough for Gin to hear. He looked at her a second more before turning to face Aizen. "Why are you doing this?" shouted out a few people.

Aizen simply responded, "Because I wish to stand at the top of heaven." He then removed his glasses and pushed back his hair effectively ending the innocent Aizen image most of Soul Society had for the man. Then the sky opened and a whole team of menos appeared on the hole.

"That is a world of it self the hollows use it to rescue there own Aizen has now joined up with the hollows" Yamamoto explained and not a second later the three former captains were rising up toward the menos and the world of the hollows.

Aya turned her head as the tears began to fall she fell to her knees dropping her sword in the process. Shuuhei ran forward and placed a hand on her shoulder "Aya" He said not really knowing what to do he also felt a personal betrayal when his captain left but Aya she was in love with hers. Shuuhei couldn't imagine what that must feel like.

Aya looked up at her friend and dried her tears using her sleeve, she stood picking up her sword and sheathing it "I swear it Shuuhei I will kill Gin Ichimaru for his crimes." she said her voice seemed so strong and resolved but Shuuhei knew that Aya was in pain.

Shuuhei put his arm around Aya's shoulders in a friendly gesture "You know what Aya, I believe you and if anyone can its Hollow Slayer Aya Masashi." he finished with a wink Aya looked at him "Right" she said looking once again where Gin left and swore again to herself that she would be the one to end his life.

**Endnote:**

**Oxymoron: All right well that's all I've got for now hope you liked it please review they really do encourage me to keep writing this story ****until next time. BYE!!!**


	4. Chapter 3

Hell's Rose Heavens Heart.

Chapter 3

**Authors Note:**

**Oxymoron: Hello everyone welcome to chapter 3 YAY I pretty excited about this chapter. So lets get this ball rolling! Hanataro do the disclaimer please.**

**Hanataro: Oxymoron 2011 does not own Bleach that honor belongs to Tite Kubo. She does however own her OC Aya Masashi and her zanpactou.**

**Oxymoron: Haha take that lawyers of otaku doom!**

**Lawyers of otaku doom: -walk away grumbling –**

**Oxymoron: on with the story!!**

Aya walked out of Yamamoto's office with the outline of her new mission set. A fairly simple mission a group of hollows have infiltrated an area of the world of living she was to take them out. Shuuhei and Izuru were walking along the street most likely to another bar, Aya stopped both "I won't be able to hang out for a while I have mission and I'm to leave tomorrow, Izuru don't get to drunk you have to be in charge while I'm gone you know that.

Both boys nodded then looked at each other strangely Shuuhei was the first to speak. "Aya do you really think you should go on missions now I mean with everything that's happened…" he trailed off and Izuru finished "Don't you think you should spend more time here?" Aya smiled at both boys "I'll be fine no need to worry alright?" They both nodded knowing better than to try and reason with her.

Aya sat that night with Jushiro, the man that practically raised her both were sipping tea together like they always did when one of them had a mission. "Aya you know you're like a daughter to me right?" He said looking up at the moon.

"Of course you practically are my dad Jushiro," she said and he smiled "right, then as someone who has raised you since you were little I have to ask. Do you really think you r ready for a mission?"

Aya sighed, "I'll be fine, yes Jushiro I am still hurt by his betrayal I mean I loved him for that is holy. But I have to be able to fight and be strong for my squad every one is feeling the sting of this betrayal, Jushiro, some more than others but that doesn't change anything I have to fight."

Jushiro looked at her and smiled "fair enough" he said and ruffled her hair then the two drank their tea in silence.

Night had fallen once again in the world of the living and Aya was sitting in a tree at a local park resting her muscles. Several hollows was joke the place was crawling with them Aya finally got the last of them and was set to return home come sunrise.

Suddenly Aya felt a familiar and very powerful spiritual pressure. "No" she said to herself as she hid further in the branches of the tree just as a man appeared at the park. "Nah this is bad all the hollow that were sent here are gone I wonder what happened to them. Do ya know Aya?" said the voice.

Aya jumped out of the tree. "Ichimaru you sent these hollows here?" Gin looked over at her "Me? No this was all Aizen's doin I was jus' checkin in on them and who do I find but ya Aya."

She withdrew her zanpactou "Ichimaru orders are to kill you on sight those are orders I plan to follow." Aya ran forward prepared to strike but her blow was dodged "Nah Aya how cruel ya wouldn't attack yer captain right? Aya fired off an offensive kido attack.

"You stopped being my captain the moment you betrayed soul society." She said holding out her sword in front of her. Gin's ever present grin started to fade away "Well I know ya and you would never attack yer friend, right?"

Aya rush forward and attempted once more to attack Gin. He attempted to dodge but she was prepared this time and altered the position of her blade and ended up slicing into Gin's arm.

"Ichimaru you stopped being my friend the moment you betrayed me" she said with such finality that Gin's grin completely fell from his face "Well Aya it looks like I'm going ta have ta take ya seriously."

Gin withdrew his blade "Shoot for the kill Shinsou" His blade began to extend out and Aya raised her sword quick to block it but it set her staggering a bit she jumped and landed behind Gin "You will have to do better than that Ichimaru." She said then extended her hands out "Hado 33 soukatsui" she fired off the blast and this one connected.

Gin fell forward he could feel the burn of her attack on his skin "Impressive Aya, but not good enough" he said before quickly jumping off and sending shinsou back at her again. Aya was just barley able to dodge the blow as shinsou grazed her cheek creating a small scratch that began to steadily bleed.

They were jumping and clashing swords unfortunately Aya had hit Gin's left arm so his sword arm was still in good fighting condition. Both were covered in scratches but nothing truly lethal had connected on either side.

Aya landed knowing that this dance of blow and dodge could only go on so long. She grasped her sword in both hands and shouted. "GROW JIGOKUBARA" the blade was then covered in black and the form shifted as though the blade was now crafted with subtle curves reaching the sharp point.

Gin saw this surprised Aya rarely used shikai and Gin had never seen it he didn't know what to expect. Gin released shishou once more. Aya saw as the blade came rushing at her and she smirked. "Go" she said and waved her blade in front of her the blade extended out itself but in a curved path of motion and wrapped itself around Gin's shinsou stopping it midair

"Ichimaru my zanpactou jigokubara is similar to yours but with few distinct differences. Mine extends in more a free form fashion and is able to wrap around my opponents and stop them in their tracks." Gin tried to release his sword but it wouldn't budge.

Aya smirked and jerked her own blade to left in the process shinsou had left Gin's hands. The blade landed a ways off to the side of Aya. Gin attempted to come down from the sky and grab his sword but Aya had fired off another kido spell that hit Gin head on.

Aya ran to the blade knowing that her spell would only hold gin for so long. She grasped the small sword and quickly formulated her new plan, which would end Gin's life. Gin emerged from the blast panting. Gin knew that out of everything Aya was skilled in kido the most but he had no idea the destructive power she had, Gin needed shinsou if he was going to have chance at victory.

Gin looked to where his sword had landed only to see Aya holding it in her left hand. He immediately landed and faced the girl. Aya placed her own sword in the ground, and she looked up at gin with pure hate in her eyes.

"Ichimaru, You will die here and now by my hand. Second Wave Jigokubara" she said and then her sword began to glow and Gin had no idea what was happening. Suddenly Gin was wrapped up and pushed high into the air by what he assumed were black vines.

"Second Wave, Ichimaru means that what was once a single extension of my sword becomes many allowing me to completely trap my foe in the air the only drawback being I can no longer use my sword as a weapon."

Aya then held up shinsou "But with this it's really not that big of a deal" Aya rushed forward and up making small slashes to Gin's flesh each time she poured her heart out. "I trusted you Ichimaru you said you were my friend and you kept this from me was I just a play thing to you Ichimaru?"

Aya continued to shout while attacking Gin until she landed directly in front of him. "Now I will kill you" She said and looked at the man and was surprised to see wide red eyes staring in to her own midnight blue ones.

_(Flashback montage)_

_The two young kids were eating Aya suddenly had a thought "Hey Gin you said earlier that I could be a soul reaper a good one that's what you said, do you mean it could I really become one?"_

_Gin set down his food and looked up at Aya who was looking at him with a very serious expression. "Of course I think so ya could be one of the best if ya wanted." He said with such certainty that Aya had to believe him _

"_But Gin how would I do it I want to become one as soon as I possibly can I'm tired of living off of whatever I can kill and steal, I'm tired of constantly moving from cave to tree to cave again."_

_Gin smiled even wider "Right away, Aya Ya stay here and Tomorrow I'll bring some soul reapers with me and we'll;' bring ya to Soul Society What do ya say?" He said extending his hand out._

"_You would really do that for me?" Aya asked, "Of course I would Aya yer my friend right" Aya smiled "Right Gin" She reached up and grabbed his hand._

_(A while later)_

_Aya was lost her first day at the Soul Reaper Academy and she was lost. She was frantically searching for her classroom when she bumped into someone. "Well who do we have here?" said a male voice._

"_Gin! I'm sorry," shouted Aya when she realized who she ran into. But Gin only chuckled "It's alright Aya where are ya goin in such a hurry anyway?" Aya laughed nervously and explained to Gin that she was lost._

_Gin took her hand "I know where ya need ta go come with me." he said taking her down the hall._

_(Even later)_

_Aya was in her final year and was charged with watching over the advanced class as they fought the dummy hollows. She was bored the only constellation being that her school friend Shuuhei Hisagi was with her._

_When the large hollows started to attack us at the training facility Aya was quick to tell the others to return, and was horrified when the hollows killed the two other supervisors._

_She ran up to Shuuhei who was with three other students "Hey who are you three and why haven't you returned yet?" The three kids introduced themselves as Momo Hinamori, Renji Abarai, and Izuru Kira u and said that they would help._

_Shuuhei didn't seem to bothered by it and just kept calling for backup so Aya didn't say anything and just fought off as many hollows as she could. Then reinforcements arrived in the form of Captain Aizen and his lieutenant._

"_Gin" Aya said surprised. Gin looked over at her a nodded then he fought off the other hollows._

_(Later still)_

_Aya was no a member of squad 3 under captain Gin Ichimaru. Aya was happy to be working under her childhood friend and recent crush. All of the seated officers including Gin were out fighting hollows today and most of them were defeated without trouble._

_Aya had just defeated another when she saw Izuru struggling with a large one. Aya ran sword in hand to protect the boy that had become like a little brother to her. This hollow however was extremely powerful and had Aya cornered not long after. _

_Aya was defending herself well until the tail of the hollow flung her into a nearby rock formation. Aya fell to the ground and just barley saw as Gin Killed the hollow and came over to her._

_A few days later when Aya woke up in the hospital she looked over at her table to see a single silver rose with a note attached to it the note read: Aya- hope ya get better soon- Gin_

_(End Flashback Montage)_

Aya was pulled out of her memories and looked again at gin who was badly beaten and hanging there unable to fight back Aya attempted to deliver the final blow but couldn't.

She lowered her self to the ground Gin with her releasing him of the vines she fell to her knees in front of him "Kill me" she said so softly Gin had to strain to hear her "What are ya talking about Aya?" He asked genuinely confused about the girl's actions.

"Gin. Just kill me. I can't be loyal to the Soul Society because I can't kill you. You saw I tried I could have done it but I can't therefore I can't be loyal to soul society. I can only be loyal to you."

Gin looked at Aya shocked she can't be loyal to Soul Society only to him and now she wants him to kill her. He reached up and picked up shinsou ready to do as she asked then he had a thought.

Aya is powerful you would have to be stupid to deny that, and Aizen loves power. Aya has admitted that she can't be loyal to Soul Society and is at least loyal to Gin. Gin looked down at his childhood friend and sheathed his sword.

"Aya ya could join me in hueco mundo I could take ya there ya would be a very powerful ally to us." He said. Aya looked u p at gin who was smiling sown at her in the coming dawn. She reached for her sword and stood up looking at Gin strangely.

Then the gate appeared that would take back to soul society and away from Gin. She looked over at it then back at Gin "Are you sure?" She asked and he nodded extending out his hand. Aya looked back once more at the gate but took Gin's hand "Let's go" she said.

End note

**Oxymoron: Whew that is the longest chapter I have ever written. –Passes out-**

**Aya: Great she's unconscious, Please read and review they make her happy and encourage her to keep writing. So click the green button people it's right down there! Until next chapter Bye!! –Drags oxymoron out of the room-**


	5. Chapter 4

Hells Rose Heavens Heart

Chapter 4

Authors note:

Oxymoron: Hello a couple of notices before the chapter. Number one I am so sorry for this really late update I planned on getting much farther but my computer turned evil on me and wouldn't work, But now I have a new computer YAY, and it's taken a while to get everything transferred over, so again I'm really sorry but updates are going to be a lot more frequent now.

**Nel: Now that we're done with that. Nel says lets get the chappie started!!**

**Oxymoron: Yeah, Nel do the disclaimer please.**

**Nel: Oxymoron 2011 does not own Bleach Tite Kubo does however she does own her OC Aya Masashi.**

Aya stared in awe of the deserts of hueco mundo, Gin looked down at her "Are ya comin' Aya we betta hurry" he said and began to walk toward a large castle without sparing another glance at the girl. Aya followed Gin silently still wary of trusting the man. She may not be able to kill him but by no means was she going to blindly follow him everywhere like she once had.

The two entered the castle and Aya once again stopped dead in her tracks and stared. The castle was huge Aya figured it wouldn't take her long to get lost I n a place like this. "Who designed this place, what's it for?"

Gin looked back at her while still walking down the vast white hallway, at least he seemed to know where he was going, she thought "This is Captain Aizen's headquarters is base of operation ya know, as for who designed it well again Captain Aizen." Aya rolled her eyes, probably needed the extra space for his ego, she thought turning a corner when Gin had turned only to come face to face with a man.

The man was tall not as tall as Gin but taller than Aya, he had very pale skin and bright green eyes there were to black stripes going from the bottom of his eyes to the edge of his face. His hair was also black and Aya noticed the whole very near to his neck, that and the fact that his face was exposed lead Aya to the conclusion that this man was an arrancar.

She looked back over at Gin who didn't seem very surprised to this arrancar. "Ah Ulquiorra" he said with an air of lightness in his voice "Did Aizen send ya ta welcome me back home?" The man Ulquiorra didn't say a thing but turned his gaze onto to Aya for a moment as though sizing her up, then he looked back over at Gin.

"Lord Aizen requests that both of you proceed to the meeting room right away to discuss certain matters" That was all he said before turning and seeming to disappear. "Oh that Ulquiorra he's so cold but we can't keep Aizen waitin" Gin said and the two were once again walking down the white hallways.

Soon after the two reached a fairly large door and stopped Gin looked over at Aya with a rare serious look upon his face "Listen Aya if this is gonna work ya hav'ta show Aizen some respect ya got that?" He said, Aya nodded and Gin opened the door.

The room seemed to fit Aizen's style the room was large and Aizen was sitting at the very end of the room on an elevated throne. Aya resisted the urge to once again role her eyes and instead took in the rest of her surroundings. She noticed Tousen was standing a little farther back behind Aizen, she also saw that various arrancars including the one she saw earlier, Ulquiorra, all standing on upper levels looking down at her.

When both of them had the reached the center of the room Aizen raised his hand which Aya took as a sigh to stop which she did and brought her eyes up to meet Aizen's his eyes were radiating confidence and power, he stared at both of them a while before speaking.

"So Gin I take your trip to the world of the living was rather…" he trailed of and focused his entire gaze on Aya "eventful" he finished. Gin smile widened "Yes Captain Aizen I guess ya could say that" He nodded and Gin chose then to get up and flash stepped up standing behind Aizen, leaving Aya alone, then Aizen addressed Aya. "Aya Masashi once worked as the third seat of squad three of the soul society. Am I correct in saying this?"

Aya looked him straight into his eyes "Yes" she said but then remembered what Gin said about respect "Lord Aizen" she finished using the same words that Ulquiorra used when talking about him. He nodded "so would you like to tell me why you wish to join up with us?" he said.

She glanced again at Gin before answering. "I found that I could no longer be loyal to soul society I realized this when I attempted to kill Captain Ichimaru and I found I could not obey that command, Lord Aizen" she finished. He nodded again "Whom do your loyalties go to now?"

Aya knew what this was, Aizen knew what she though about him while he was back at soul society so she could say the obvious answer "You and your plans" If she said that he would call her out on it, so she chose to be honest.

She could not look directly at Aizen when answering this question she looked to the floor "My loyalties are with as they have always been with: my captain, Lord Aizen" Aya chose then to look up Aizen had raised his eyebrow and looked over at Gin who grin seemed to widen even more.

Aizen then nodded his head "Well Aya you have a reputation that can either be quite dangerous to us or quite helpful and based on the damage you've done to Gin I assume your reputation is not without merit and you would be quite useful for us but I'm not convinced of your power." Aya raised her own eyebrow at that.

"What would you assume I do to show you my power, Lord Aizen?" She said he smirked. "Why I wish for you to fight right here for us Aya" he said and gestured and a different arrancar landed in front of her.

This arrancar looked very different form the one she saw earlier his clothes were open and she noticed that his whole was on his lower stomach, he had tan skin and his eyes were a bright blue with green markings around them. His hair was also blue.

The arrancar was grinning at her showing his teeth and Aya knew that this one thoroughly enjoyed fighting. He pointed at himself "Call me espada number six Grimmjow Jeagerjaques" Aya looked wary at this one, Grimmjow, but nodded before deciding to play along with this ones game.

Aya smirked herself and said "Names Aya Masashi some call me The Hollow Slayer" one of the arrancars whistled low obviously having heard the title before. But Grimmjow only seemed to get more excited at the prospect "That good I could use a challenge" he said and drew his sword.

Aya smirked herself battle was where she felt at home and she drew her own blade. Grimmjow was the first to charge, which didn't surprise Aya he struck her as one who would attack before thinking. Aya jumped high in the air to avoid his sword.

While still in the air Aya fired off a kido spell at his back, she was actually surprised it connected but not as surprised as she was when he looked over at her unscathed "That all you got, Hollow Slayer?" He questioned, and then he jumped again to attack her with his sword.

Aya chose to block instead of dodge "not quite, espada" she said before shifting her weight so she was once again above him. She reached into the pocket and pulled out a small dagger aiming for his right shoulder and threw it. The dagger imbedded itself into Grimmjow's shoulder and he cried out in pain falling to the ground.

Aya landed lightly above him "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" He shouted scrambling to his feet. Aya smirked. "A dagger genius, but if your talking about the shock you got when it connected that's my kido I put offensive spells on all my extra weapons." Grimmjow glared at her before charging once again.

Aya was to close she didn't have time to avoid the attack in any way but to turn her body and his sword had created a fairly large gash onto her left arm. Aya jumped back and smirked once again "Your certainly stronger than you are attractive, but that's not really saying much" she said.

"What" he shouted and charged once again, Aya jumped quickly into the air to avoid the attack. He was right where she wanted him she had laid out the perfect bait to get him riled up and when your opponent is upset he makes mistakes. Like forgetting about a soul reapers shikai.

"GROW JIGOKUBARA" She shouted and her blade again transformed. "Go" she said and the black vine again extended out of the sword and wrapped around Grimmjow. Aya smirked landing lightly on the ground and tightened the hold her sword had on the arrancar

"Enough" said the voice of the man Aya had all but forgotten was there. She released jigokubara's shikai and sheathed her sword facing Aizen once again. He looked down at her with a serious expression on his face. "Well done Aya, your power truly is unimaginable, Grimmjow is one of the better fighters and you had him subdued with only your shikai," he said

Aya nodded her head "Thank you, Lord Aizen" He smiled and Aya could see the greed in his eyes about having another weapon such as her. "After seeing a display such as that I really can only say welcome to hueco mundo you are now among our ranks Aya"

Aya nodded once again thanking Aizen for his kindness. "Ulquiorra will show you to your room, everyone else you are all dismissed." Aya watched as everyone turned to leave Ulquiorra being the only one who approached her.

"Come with me" was all he said before turning and walking out the door Aya had to jog to keep up with him. As the two were walking silently down the halls Aya was making a mental map so she would not end up lost. When they reached her room Aya noticed it was simple, plain white wall a large window with white drapes and a simple bed which was you guessed it plain white only the floor from what she could see was black.

"This is your room there is a conjoining bathroom through there stocked with everything from a toothbrush and shower to medical supplies I suggest you take use of it. New clothes will be brought in for you tomorrow morning," he said and Aya was pretty shocked that's probably the most she had ever heard the man speak.

"Thanks" She said until a thought struck her "Hey that guy, Grimmjow, introduced himself as number six are you all ranked based on strength?" she asked. Ulquiorra looked over at her.

"Only the first ten of us are ranked by power level the others are ranked by the order of their birth" he said, Aya nodded "What number are you then?" she asked just as he was about to leave.

He looked over at her "I'm number four" and with that he shut the door leaving her alone. Aya sighed before making her way over to the bathroom to nurse her arm and take a shower.

After her shower Aya felt much better and began to wrap up her injured left arm. "It's a good thing he ended the meeting when he did. If I had to call him Lord Aizen again I think I would of puked." she said to herself and put on some sleeping clothes and heading to her new bed but stopped to look out the window at hueco mundo constant night sky.

She thought about all of her friends that she had left behind in soul society she wondered if she would ever see them again and if she did would she have to fight them. Aya sighed "What have I gotten myself into?" she said before once lying down on the bed.

Endnote:

**Oxymoron: All right well there we go chapter 4. YAY **

**Aya: Yeah took you long enough.**

**Oxymoron: SO MEAN I ALREADY APOLOGIZED -starts to cry in the corner-**

**Aya: -sighs- we promise updates will be a lot quicker form now on so please review. –Throws random shiny object at Oxymoron-**

**Oxymoron: SHINY YAY. Until next time Bye **


	6. Chapter 5

Hells Rose Heavens Heart

Chapter 5

**Oxymoron: Hey everyone, yes I'm still alive and I'm sorry but the plot bunnies fell asleep on this story for a while. But never fear as I finally woke them up and you get another update.**

**Aya: yeah finally I felt as though you were neglecting me.**

**Oxymoron: never, so let's get this started.**

**Aya: Oxymoron 2011 does not own Bleach that honor belongs to Tite Kubo.**

Aya woke from her sleep and the events of the previous day flooded back to her as she looked around her barren room. She sighed thinking of her friends back in soul society "will I have to fight them?" she asked to herself. Aya looked out the window of her room, however she couldn't tell if it was morning or evening.

"How long was I asleep?" she said to herself, it was then she noticed a note on her table. She reached over and opened the small piece of paper.

_Aya,_

_I came in here to give you your clothes but you were asleep, _

_I didn't want to wake you so I put them in your closet, _

_when you wake up get dressed and go to the meeting room. _

_I'll see you there._

_Gin_

__"What kind of guy sneaks into a girl's room in the middle of the night?" She got out of bed and went to the closet and grabbed the clothes and put them on. Her outfit was a pair of tailored white pants with black trimmings, a black tank top that fit her quite well, and a white jacket, she chose to leave open that fell to her knees.

She smiled to herself realizing that Gin must have had a say in her outfit. She always felt more comfortable in pants, and she noticed the jacket lining had many compartments she could hide her weapons. "I guess he's not all bad." She said to herself but then shook her head "he betrayed you don't forget about that." Aya then left her room and froze.

Standing right across the room from her was the exact person she was about to go and see. Gin was leaning against the wall in a relaxed position ever-present smile on his smile. "Ne Aya, ya kept me waitin so I thought I'd wait here fer ya." He explained. "Sorry for the inconvenience, Ichimaru." Gin pushed himself from the wall and walked away signaling for Aya to follow.

The two walked through the castle without saying a word until Gin decided to break the awkward silence between them "Aya why ya being so cold ta me?" She stopped dead in her tracks forcing Gin to turn and face her. "Ichimaru I may be loyal to you, but I will never forgive you for betraying me, for never giving me even the slightest hint you were going to leave." With that Aya walked forward without Gin leading her and he was just barely able to catch the last part she whispered. "We used to tell each other everything, what happened?"

Gin caught up with Aya and continued to lead her until they reached a balcony looking over the sands of Hueco Mundo. "Listen Aya, Captain Aizen has mission he wants you to do for him." He looked at her. Aya sighed "he still doesn't completely trust me. Does he?" Gin nodded the smile leaving his face. "He wants ya ta go back ta Soul Society, sneakin in and out o'course, and retrieve a letter he sent me shortly before we left, as it hold details of our plans. He also wants me ta tell ya not to read any of it."

"So a stealth mission" Aya said closing her eyes, could she have been given an easier mission camouflage kidou was practically second nature to her and she could suppress her own spiritual while doing it so she was practically invisible. Gin let out a small chuckle "I know it's not gonna be hard for ya Aya but it's what Captain Aizen wants ya ta do." "When do I leave?" She asked "Tonight".

(That night)

Aya walked slowly to the area where she'd be sent away. It was an area of the desert but still quite close to the castle. She noticed two figures waiting for her she assumed one was Gin, but she wasn't sure about the other. Aya brushed a black strand of her hair away from her face as she approached the two.

"Heh bout time ya got here Hollow Slayer." Said a voice that was defiantly not Gin she looked up noticing Gin wasn't there at all, but it was Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. "Sorry to keep you waiting oh mighty Grimmjow" she said sarcasm evident in her voice. The blue haired arrancar barked out a laugh "You know what I kinda like you girlie, maybe you will survive this place." He said putting an arm around the girl.

Uliquiorra only sighed before turning around and opening a portal to Soul Society. "This portal will take you to soul society you have one hour to complete the mission before another portal opens to bring you back. That portal will be opened at sokioku hill." Aya nodded and detached herself from Grimmjow before entering the portal.

**_Soul Society_**

Aya found herself looking over the center of Soul Society, night had fallen and the bustling court was calming down. Aya knew how to do this she quickly applied a camouflage kido spell, and lowered her spiritual pressure. Nobody would be able to sense her unless they were looking for her.

She then began to walk the streets taking in what would most likely be her last time in the streets she called home for so long. She shook her head and reminded herself of her mission, she began to walk toward the third squad offices. "Aya" she then heard a familiar voice say and the girl gasped checking to make sure none of her energy leaked from the hold and that her camouflage was still standing. She looked around to see if anyone was staring in her direction but there was nobody. Her eyes then zoned in on one of the local bars where two figures were sharing a drink.

"What about Aya?" asked the Izuru, Shuuhei shook his head "What do think Kira, she was supposed to be back days ago and the investigation showed that Gin Ichimaru was present where she was to be picked up." Izuru stiffened at the mention of his ex-captain. "Don't be so worried, Aya is tough I beat she was distracted by something and missed the pick up." Shuuhei sighed before taking a long sip of his drink.

"You don't get it, what if Ichimaru kidnapped her, I'm worried." Izuru's eyed widened he hadn't considered that. "Shuuhei I promise you she's fine, besides I'm being sent with a squad to find her tomorrow I'll bring her back." He said with a smile to his friend. Aya eyes clouded with sadness as she walked away from her two best friends "I'm sorry guys but you won't find me there."

Aya continued her journey but was stopped dead in her tracks once again as she saw Ukitake walking along the streets talking with Shunsui. "I knew she shouldn't have gone on that mission. What if she's hurt or lost and nobody is there to help her? What if..? Ukitake was worrying like mother hen. Shunsui shook his head and cut of the man. "They don't call her Hollow Slayer for nothing Juushiro she's one of the strongest Soul Reapers here she's fine." And the two continued on their way completely oblivious to the fact that Aya was standing right there.

She felt tears come to her eyes realizing that she had worried the man that had practically raised her. Aya supposed she could revel herself and beg The Head Captain's forgiveness. She mentally slapped her self she made her choice her loyalty was to Gin and that was it. Aya continued her journey and was no longer deterred she quickly entered what was once Gin's office.

She looked around the room and noticed how nothing was moved it was as if nobody had entered the office after the betrayal. Aya sighed there was no use remembering the happier times. She had already wasted enough time. Aya quickly opened the drawers in Gin's old desk and found the letter. She placed the letter in her jacket and began to run to sokioku hill to wait for the passage.

Nobody really guards around the hill so Aya felt safe dropping the kidou but she kept her spiritual pressure tightly under wraps. She sat on a nearby rock and began her wait. Suddenly she looked up just as a portal opened. She stood and prepared to leave. Then she felt it, a strong burst of a very familiar spiritual pressure, that of Gin Ichimaru. "Shit" Aya practically shouted that much power clearly pinpointed her location.

Aya didn't have enough time to get out before she was surrounded on all sides by every awake Soul Reaper in Soul Society Head Captain Yamamoto leading the pack, however his eyes widened in surprise that figure before was not the gin Ichimaru. Suddenly three figures stepped forward Izuru, Shuuhei, and Ukitake. Aya stepped back and Ukitake decided to speak for them.

"Aya what's going on? Why are you dressed like that?" She could only shake her head, she wasn't ready this was her family she wasn't ready. Tears began to pool around her blue eyes. "Isn't it obvious" shouted a voice in the crowd "she's one of them." Izuru then chose to speak "Aya is that true?"

She looked down as one tear fell to the ground and she nodded her head. Izuru shook his head before reaching for his sword. Yamamoto then seemed to find his voice "Then I must say that Aya Masashi as a traitor to Soul Society you are to be killed on sight. Izuru then launched himself blade drawn at Aya. She jumped back and threw one of her daggers at Izuru hitting him on the shoulder. He screamed and fell back. "Haddo 33 Shakaho" Aya shouted firing off her spell before turning a quickly jumping into the portal.

**_Hueco Mundo_**

Aya found herself in the white hallways of Aizen's fortress and she looked up to see an ever-smiling face. Gin had pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on and place a hand on Aya's shoulder. "So Aya how is everybody back home?" He asked as the smile seemed to grow.

Aya the stepped back outside of gin's reach "Damn You Ichimaru" she shouted before raising her hand and slapping him hard across the face. His smile dropped and he raised his hand to his now reddening cheek. "That was a dirty trick Ichimaru" she said coldly and reached into her jacket pulling out the letter and threw it a Gin's feet. "Here's your damn letter" and with that Aya turned and stormed away.

She walked through the hallways tears falling freely. She added this to her ever growing list of things she would never forgive Gin for. She stopped walking and leaned against a wall. Then she looked up and realized "Damn it all now I'm lost." She said as she realized she was in a completely unfamiliar area of the castle. Then she heard a sickeningly creepy voice from behind her.

"Well well well, To what do I owe the pleasure of being visited by Hollo Slayer Masashi."

**_End Chapter_**

**Authors note**

**Oxymoron: Well it was a long time coming but I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Hells Rose Heavens Heart. Please review as it keeps the plot bunnies awake.**


End file.
